


Not Over You(Roy)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Flashfam Femreader! [4]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Break Up, Broken Bones, Brother-Sister Relationships, Concussions, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Guilt, Hurt, Hurt Roy Harper, Late Night Conversations, Major Character Injury, Protective Roy Harper, Roy Harper Needs a Hug, Texting, Worried Barry Allen, Worried Wally West, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N is Barry and Iris's daughter. Her little brother by blood is Wally. After Roy faked his death they broke up. Though the, archer comes to Central City missing her unexpectedly finding her beaten
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Barry Allen & Iris West & Reader, Barry Allen & Reader, Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper/Reader, Dick Grayson & Reader, Roy Harper/Reader, Wally West & Reader
Series: Flashfam Femreader! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887295
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

I sat in the alley shivering cold, my body in extreme amount of pain. Lacerations along my arm's and legs. As well as my leg is broken. My coms won't work so I can't get help. My phone dead. I can't physically walk any further. I sighed seeing my breath I hear someone say my name. I blinked seeing, Roy! I must be dreaming. He's wearing his uniform and mask. 

"R-Roy? You're h-h-h-here?" my teeth rattling

"shut up" 

He carried me I held on to him tight.... I opened my eye's only wearing my brawl and my underwear. I'm laying in Roy's room on his bed. My head, abdomen, arm's and leg's bandaged. My arm in a sling. The room a little bit of a wreck, dirty clothes, and paper plates. I would expect to smell something disgusting only I smell my favorite scented candle on the nightstand. Of course he's being romantic or nice. Roy, walked in with a cup of hot tea and medicine 

"mornin' sleepy head glad you're awake"

"w-what happened?" I asked

"you had a concussion, cracked your rib, more lacerations than I care to count and I'm guessing you don't remember who did this to you"

I groaned Roy gave me a the cup and medicine. I took the medication. He then grabbed me a shirt I put it on. I sighed regrets running through my head 

"thanks for saving me" I give him the cup 

He placed the cup on the nightstand abruptly. I can tell by his demeanor he's upset 

"that's my job" his tone bitter 

"it shouldn't be" I said looking off to the side 

He threw his hands up mad "why because we broke up! Should have I left you there to die!" 

"no! No.. I only meant.." damn why is Roy so hot? 

He threw his arms up again "meant what?!" 

"can we please not fight right now"

"fine!"

"fine!" I took a deep breath "did you call my family?" 

"kid, should be he-" 

Wally ran in he shook his head sighing deeply holding my hand. 

"I'm al-right buddy" 

"don't even dare try to say it's not bad or try to talk, Y/N" Wally said mad 

I carefully sat up trying not to hurt myself. Wally stopped me I wince laying down 

"I'll call mom and dad don't move" Wally said 

He ran off I sighed Wally back ran in 

"mom and dad are on there way" he said 

Dad, ran in he screamed hurting my head 

"oh, honey! Oh, baby, oh sweetheart" 

He ran touching my face he kissed my face and held my hand 

"your mom's on her way and we'll take you home" 

I nodded I glanced at Roy his arm's folded tense, stressed, and worried. Mom, walked in she looked at me shocked she shut her eye's huffing. 

"oh, sweetheart" 

"I would have called you bu-" dad cut him off 

"I know. Y/N you're coming home until you can speak properly and I say so, have I made myself clear?" his tone stern 

I gently nodded to my demanding dad. That night laying in my old bedroom on my bed against my propped up pillows. Freshly bandaged, a cast on my broken leg and a pair of my own crutches by my bed. I hear my phone ring. I looked a text from Roy. I open the text message 

-how you holdin up?(Roy) 

-I've been better 🙄

-I guess you should go to sleep (Roy) 

-OK night 

-night(Roy) 

I turn my phone off a part of me really wants Roy to hold me right now. I look at our old pictures on my phone. I found one of Wally between us his arm's around our necks. I turn my phone off the pictures of us unhelpful to the fact I really want to be apart of Roy's life again. Why was he in Central City anyway? I open my phone up and text him asking him why he was in Central City. 

-I'm going to bed you should to(Roy) 

-don't give me that shit you don't ever sleep past midnight, unless I make you or used to. Why were you in my hometown, Roy? 

-you really want to know? (Roy) 

-yeah I do 

-look we broke up I get that.. (Roy) 

I waited for a moment remembering us breaking up. He had faked his death and broke our trust. So I broke up with him. We've been distant I miss him. It's been 8 months since I've been with him. 8 months since I was loved by him, and kissed by him. 

-let's just go to sleep I'd rather tell you in person(Roy) 

-you are still so hard headed, Red 

I kinda miss it but I'm not going to tell him that 

-thing's never change but I guess not everything(Roy) 

-yeah not everything


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Wally brought two boxes of pizza in my room. One for me and the other for him. We both needed to eat more to deal with our metabolism. I took a bite I swallow the pizza. 

"so how's your attempts to win M'gann" 

"actually there's someone else, she's a blonde and I actually like blondes" 

"ha! Haha I knew it" I took a bite of my pizza 

He rolled his eye's "oh, laugh it up what about you and Red?" 

I shook my head swallowing my food "yeah uh no were still not together" 

"why not? And do not say it's complicated or some stupid shit like that" 

"well it is, you know how hurt I felt when he decided to pull that stunt breaking my trust in him" 

"look I'm not saying what he did was right, but he loves you. It's not like you'd let him if he told you and it's the only way we could've gotten the drop on the Light. Plus had you known you could've been in danger. Not even I like thinking about that" he said dully he continues "which is saying a lot because I don't like you" he sarcastically added 

"humph I know he was protecting me, I do I just was mad at him. So mad at him" 

"and now?" 

"now? Right now I am tired of us arguing with each other. I don't know if we can get past that" 

"with those looks he still gives you I'd say 'yes'"

The next day Dick's birthday party. He just turned 15. Damn time really does fly. Wally and I went to Wayne Manor. Wally, pulled in I saw Roy's motorcycle. I took a deep breath. Wally, ran opening my car door and giving me the crutches. I used my crutches we made it inside. Wally holding Dick's presents put it with rest by the cake. I saw all the decorations. We went to the backyard. I see my teammates, Barbara and Alfred with Bruce. I softly smile knowing how, much it means to Dick to have Bruce here. Dick, smiled seeing us 

"Allen's are here!" he says grinning and walked to us 

Wally and Dick fist bump each other

"welcome to fifteen Birdie-boy" 

Dick, smiled to me "I'd hug you if you didn't get yourself so hurt before my birthday" he joked 

"happy birthday, boy wonder" 

"thanks, Y/N" 

"I see your girlfriends here" 

"Barbara was just coming to say hi" he says his cheeks turning red 

"yeah maybe she also came to--" I cut my brother off 

"Wally another damn word and I will beat you with my crutch" 

He sticks his tongue out at me 

"you're such a child" Artemis says walking to us 

"oh, please you love my childish attitude" Wally said smirking 

I chuckled I see Roy holding a chair. The tension between the two of us, awkward to say the least. 

"oh, I'm--" I stammer as Roy sat the chair by me 

"sit Missy" Wally demanded 

I roll my eye's and sit down I move my crutches. After eating cake and Dick opening presents, I sat on the couch in the living room. Wally, Artemis, Dick, Roy and Barbara in the room with me. 

"oh, I gotta go my dad's here to get me" Barbara says standing "I had fun" 

I look at Dick 'go get her' I mouthed. He nodded 

"I'll uh walk you out" Dick insisted 

Artemis, grabbed Wally's collar "come on kid let's go swimming" 

Roy, sitting on the chair his hands tightly clasped. I feel a lingering awkward silence 

"did we intentionally get left alone together" I asked stating the obvious 

"oh, yeah humph we used to long to be alone" 

"those were the days" I sigh 

"yeah" 

"you never told me why you were in Central City" 

"Y/N" he groaned 

"why, Roy?" 

He stood his demeanor frustrated. He shook his head he sighs deeply 

"listen I know what I did was wrong, I accept my mistakes. I know you hate me for it" he again sighs deeply "fuck, Y/N you're not exactly easy to let go of infact pretty damn impossible to. They we're trying to kill you to get to me, if they had--" he stammers "I had to end it by ending myself in a way. I could have told you, but what if you tried to stop me? What if you got hurt?" his voice genuine "I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. What if..." 

My eye's watering "Roy stop, just stop it. Get your ass over here and kiss me" 

"do you forgive me?" 

I nodded my tears falling Roy slowly walked to me I cupped his cheeks. We kissed each other deeply. I move my arm's hugging his neck. Roy touched my cheek with the palm of his hand. We parted upon hearing something a gushing sound. I see my brother smirking Roy glared at him 

"what are you doing, Wally?" Roy harshly asked 

"you two are good meaning my job is done and a new job of annoying the shit out of two returns"

Roy and I look at each other irritated with the situation of my little brother 

"and were back to those days"


End file.
